Page where MrE puts music rankings 2: Electric Boogaloo
The iconic first journey can be found here. Alas, my last music page has become way too fucking laggy so I decided I needed a new shithole to dump my bad opinions in, so here we are. Color Key pretty damn decent tbh great good okay dislike sucks really sucks *exasperated angry sounds* The Albums Can't maintain by Andrew Jackson Jihad Sense, Sensibility Heartilation Who Are You? Olde(y) Time(y) Love Will Fuck Us Apart White Face, Black Eyes We Didn't Come Here to Rock Truckers Are the Blood You Don't Deserve Yourself Self Esteem Evil Love in the Time of Human Papillomavirus Kazoo Sonata in C Major Wasted Years by OFF! Red White and Black Void You Out Over Our Heads You Must Be Damned Legion of Evil Hypnotized Death Trip on the Party Train Wasted Years Mr. Useless Meet Your God Time's Not on Your Side It Didn't Matter to Me No Easy Escape I Won't Be A Casualty People Who Can Eat People Are The Luckiest People in the World by Andrew Jackson Jihad Rejoice Survival Song People Bells & Whistles No More Tears Randy's House Brave As A Noun Personal Space Invader Bad Bad Things People II: The Reckoning A Song Dedicated to the Memory of Stormy the Rabbit Fantasy Empire by Lightning Bolt Dream Genie Mythmaster Runaway Train King of My World Snow White (& The Seven Dwarves Fans) The Metal East Horsepower Over the River and Through the Woods Leave The Lantern Lit Dude Ranch by blink-182 Josie Pathetic Dammit Enthused Boring Lemmings A New Hope Waggy Degenerate Apple Shampoo Voyeur Emo Dick Lips Untitled I'm Sorry Honeymoon by Lana del Rey Music To Watch Boys To Swan Song Terrence Loves You God Knows I Tried Freak The Blackest Day Honeymoon Salvatore Religion 24 High by the Beach Art Deco Burnt Norton Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Wrong by NoMeansNo It's Catching Up The End of All Things The Tower Oh No! Bruno! Big Dick Rags and Bones Stocktaking All Lies Tired of Waiting Brainless Wonders Wrong Two Lips, Two Lungs, and One Tongue Life In Hell THE NEW CALASSIC is cal! Hot Dinner cal the best freestyle Parody Friend From The Apple Store Be My Bae Bae I Am Angry I Need My Friends I Was Throwin' Up On A Tuesday Coacoa (remix) Sad Boy OG Radio Interview Intro Doody's First Message Doody's Second Message Blurryface ugh We Don't Believe What's On TV Not Today Tear In My Heart Heavy Dirty Soul Hometown Ride Message Man Polarize The Judge Doubt Stressed Out Lane Boy Fairly Local Goner Cheshire Cat by blink-182 Wasting Time M+Ms Strings Carousel Fentoozler Ben Wah Balls Touchdown Boy Toast and Bananas TV Sometimes Does My Breath Smell? Depends Peggy Sue Cacophony Romeo and Rebecca Just About Done Blackstar by David Bowie Blackstar I Can't Give Everything Away Lazarus Dollar Days 'Tis A Pity She Was A Whore Sue (Or In A Season Of Crime) Girl Loves Me All I Need by Foxes Amazing Feet Don't Fail Me Now Body Talk On My Way Lose My Cool If You Leave Me Now Wicked Love Shoot Me Down Scar All I Need Money Devil Side Better Love Cruel Rise Up (Reprise) Rise Up (Intro) Hypnotize by System of a Down Soldier Side Dreaming Hypnotize Holy Mountains Attack Vicinity of Obscenity Kill Rock 'n Roll U-Fig Stealing Society She's Like Heroin Tentative Lonely Day Weezer (White Album) by Weezer LA Girls California Kids Endless Bummer (Girl We Got A) Good Thing Wind In Our Sail King of the World Summer Elaine and Drunk Dori Do You Wanna Get High? Jacked Up Thank God For Girls Purpose by whitey mcgee What Do You Mean? Where Are U Now? Company I'll Show You Life Is Worth Living The Feeling Children No Pressure Mark My Words No Sense Sorry Love Yourself Purpose Tragic Kingdom by No Doubt Just A Girl Spiderwebs Excuse Me Mr. Happy Now? Don't Speak Tragic Kingdom You Can Do It Different People Sunday Morning Hey You The Climb Sixteen End It On This World Go 'Round Return of the Rentals by The Rentals Friends of P Waiting The Love I'm Searching For Naive Sweetness and Tenderness Brilliant Boy My Summer Girl Please Let That Be You Move On These Days Pinkerton by Weezer Tired of Sex Pink Triangle El Scorcho No Other One Across the Sea Getchoo The Good Life Why Bother? Falling For You Butterfly Kill 'Em All by Metallica Hit The Lights Motorbreath Metal Militia No Remorse (Anasthesia) Pulling Teeth Whiplash Jump in the Fire Phantom Lord Four Horsemen Seek and Destroy Spilt Milk by Jellyfish Joining A Fan Club New Mistake Bye Bye Bye Sebrina, Paste, and Plato He's My Best Friend The Glutton of Sympathy Brighter Day Too Much, Too Little, Too Late The Ghost At #1 All Is Forgiven Russian Hill Hush Nonagon Infinity by King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard Gamma Knife Robot Stop People-Vultures Road Train Invisible Face Mr. Beat Big Fig Wasp Wah Wah Evil Death Roll Melodrama by Lorde The Louvre Writer In The Dark Hard Feelings/Loveless Liability Supercut Homemade Dynamite Sober II (Melodrama) Perfect Places Liability (Reprise) Green Light Sober Joy, Departed by Sorority Noise Mononokay Art School Wannabe Using When I See You (Timberwolf) Corrigan Fuchsia Nolsey Fluorescent Black Blissth Your Soft Blood 12 Crass Songs by Jeffrey Noise Banned From The Roxy Do They Owe Us A Living? Systematic Death Walls (Fun In The Oven) Punk Is Dead Securicor Big A, Little A Where Next Columbus? End Result The Gasman Cometh I Ain't Thick It's Just A Trick Demoncrats Master of Puppets by Metallica Master of Puppets Battery Welcome Home (Sanitarium) The Thing That Should Not Be Orion Damage, Inc. Leper Messiah Disposable Heroes Mask by Bauhaus Kick In The Eye Muscle In Plastic Dancing In Fear Of Fear In Feat Of Dub The Passion Of Lovers Hair Of The Dog Harry The Man With X-Ray Eyes Of Lilies And Remains Hollow Hills Satori Ear Wax Mask 1 David Jay 2 Peter Murphy 3 Kevin Haskins 4 Daniel Ash The Presidents Of The United States Of America by The Presidents Of The United States Of America Peaches Lump Kitty Feather Pluckn We Are Not Going To Make It Kick Out The Jams Dune Buggy Boll Weevil Back Porch Naked And Famous Candy Body Stranger DAMN by Kendrick Lamar FEAR. DNA. DUCKWORTH. ELEMENT. LOYALTY. XXX. HUMBLE. LUST. FEEL. PRIDE. YAH. GOD. LOVE. BLOOD. Can't Die by Chris Farren Say U Want Me Still Beating Brighter Everything's My Fault Don't Be Cruel Until I Can See The Light Human Being Can't Die To Insecurity & Beyond I'm Not You Flowers Grateful by DJ Khaled I'm The One ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance The Rapper, & Lil Wayne Wild Thoughts ft Rihanna & Bryson Tiller To The Max ft Drake Shining ft. Beyonce & Jay Z Nobody ft. Alicia Keys & Nicki Minaj Major Bag Alert ft. Migos It's Secured ft Nas & Travis Scott I Can't Even Lie ft Future & Nicki Minaj Billy Ocean ft Fat Joe & Raekwon Don't Quit ft. Calvin Harris, Travis Scott, & Jeremih (Intro) I'm So Grateful ft. Sizzla Interlude 2 ft. Belly Asahd Talk (Thank You Asahd) ft Asahd Khaled The Range Rover Came With Steps ft Future & Yo Gotti Interlude (Hallelujah) ft. Betty Wright Unchanging Love ft Mabado Good Man ft Pusha T & Jadakiss Whatever ft. Future, Young Thug, Rick Ross, & 2 Chainz On Everything ft Travis Scott, Rick Ross, & Big Sean I Love You So Much ft Change The Rapper Pull a Caper ft Kodak Black, Gucci Mane, & Rick Ross Iced Out My Arms ft Future, Migos, 21 Savage & T.I. Down for Life ft. PARTYNEXTDOOR, Future, Travis Scott, Rick Ross & Kodak Black Lust for Life by Lana Del Rey Get Free When The World Was At War We Kept Dancing Groupie Love God Bless America - And All The Beautiful Women In It Heroin Tomorrow Never Came Change 13 Beaches Cherry Beautiful People Beautiful Problems Summer Bummer Coachella - Woodstock In My Mind Lust For Life In My Feelings Love White Mustang Flower Boy by Tyler, The Creator Boredom 911 / Mr. Lonely November I Ain't Got Time! See You Again Garden Shed Who Dat Boy Pothole Foreword Enjoy Right Now, Today Where This Flower Blooms Glitter Droppin' Seeds Sometimes Awkward Pop Songs by Jank Caitlyn Kentucky Castle Wut I Liek Abt U J A N K Split to Bill The Hat Store Ouran High School Toast Club \/\/eed Is Tight Racecar Bed Loading Screen Vin Decent Rainbow by Kesha Let 'Em Talk Praying Rainbow Woman Bastards Boogie Feet Spaceship Learn To Let Go Boots Old Flames (Can't Hold A Candle To You) Finding You Godzilla Hunt You Down Hymn Alvvays by Alvvays Archie, Marry Me Next of Kin Atop A Cake Party Police Adult Diversion The Agency Group Ones Who Love You Dives Red Planet Antisocialites by Alvvays Saved By A Waif Plimsoll Punks Your Type Dreams Tonite Lollipop (Ode To Jim) Forget About Life In Undertow Hey Not My Baby Already Gone